


Descoberta

by johnlockshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockshipper/pseuds/johnlockshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Há seis meses John Watson sofre com a morte de seu melhor amigo Sherlock Holmes. Em uma noite ele recebe uma mensagem de texto que o levará a fazer uma descoberta que nunca pensou que faria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descoberta

_Encontre-me no meu túmulo hoje às 0h. – SH_

John Watson não conseguia acreditar no que acabava de ler. Há apenas alguns segundos estava dormindo quando um toque do celular indicando uma nova mensagem o acordou. Quem seria o idiota que estava brincando com ele e o que queria? Seria algum lunático aliado de Moriarty, talvez? Ele teria que comparecer a esse encontro. Talvez algum engraçadinho tenha estragado a lápide ou feito sabe-se lá o que.

Pegou o celular novamente e digitou uma mensagem de texto:

_Sinto muito, mas terei que cancelar nosso encontro. Aconteceu um imprevisto, coisa de família. Espero que entenda. Prometo compensar vc. –JW_

Enviar. Assim era mais fácil. Não estava com humor para fazer uma ligação para cancelar mais um de seus encontros. Desde a morte de seu melhor amigo John vinha tentando ter uma vida normal, mas era difícil. Alguns dias eram tão insuportavelmente angustiantes que mal conseguia levantar para trabalhar. Principalmente quando tinha o pesadelo. Era sempre a mesma coisa e na verdade nem era mesmo um pesadelo. Tinha mesmo acontecido e John viu com os próprios olhos: Sherlock se atirando do topo daquele prédio. Foi o pior momento de sua vida. Nem mesmo quando estava servindo na guerra e foi baleado sentiu tanta dor. Era impossível acreditar. Sherlock Holmes, o homem mais brilhante que havia conhecido, tirou sua própria vida.

A primeira semana foi a mais difícil de todas. Tomado por um torpor, John mal conseguia levantar do sofá. Se não fosse a Sra. Hudson não teria se alimentado também. Mas passado esse período em que tudo era surreal para John, ele foi voltando à vida e começou a sentir esperança. Talvez Sherlock ainda estivesse vivo. Claro, ele o vira pular do prédio, mas era Sherlock. Ele poderia muito bem ter fingido sua morte de alguma maneira, não poderia? Entrou em contato com Mycroft, Lestrade e até mesmo Molly, para perguntar se sabiam de alguma coisa, mas todos o desencorajavam e diziam que, infelizmente Sherlock se fora de verdade e que ele deveria aceitar isso e seguir em frente. E com o passar das semanas foi o que John fez: seguiu em frente. Ou pelo menos tentou. Sua vida acabou entrando numa rotina.  _Tedioso_ , Sherlock diria. E era mesmo. A cada dia passado exatamente como o outro, John sentia mais e mais a falta de Sherlock, que fazia com que cada dia seu fosse único. John não acreditava que ficaria mais fácil. Como se aceita a morte do melhor amigo? É impossível não sentir sua falta o tempo todo. Como as pessoas faziam isso? Ele quis deixar o 221B da Baker Street muitas vezes, pra seguir em frente de verdade, mas não conseguiu. Não tinha forças o bastante para abandonar aquele lugar que de certa forma o uniu a Sherlock.

E aqui estava ele, seis meses depois e nada tinha ficado mais fácil ou menos doloroso, como todos diziam que ficaria. E agora mais essa para mexer com sua cabeça: um idiota o atraindo até o túmulo de seu amigo.

Levantou do sofá e foi tomar um banho. Ainda faltavam algumas horas até o encontro, mas John precisava relaxar. Mal saiu do banheiro e caiu na cama. Estava exausto, mal dormira na noite anterior e queria estar preparado para o que quer que fosse que o esperava naquele cemitério.

•••

John despertou com o alarme do celular. Demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar do porquê de ter programado o alarme para essa hora. Enfim se lembrou da mensagem recebida naquele dia e foi trocar de roupa.

•••

Ao saltar do táxi John se encolheu dentro de seu casaco e ajeitou o cachecol azul no pescoço. Não era seu estilo, tinha que admitir, mas o ajudava ter algo de Sherlock consigo. Não pensou que fosse uma pessoa tão sentimental, mas usar o cachecol de Sherlock o preenchia com um sentimento de paz e segurança.

Foi andando lentamente até o túmulo. Estava bastante adiantado e um pouco nervoso também. Não sabia o que esperar. Ao chegar, ajoelhou-se próximo à lápide e ficou ali, esperando. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado quando ouviu barulho de passos vindos de detrás da árvore mais próxima. Uma figura alta se aproximava mais e mais. John se levantou e aguardou até que o homem (deduziu que era um homem) entrou em seu campo de visão.

_Impossível_. Um milhão de sentimentos o inundou ao vê-lo ali bem na sua frente. Primeiro, surpresa, alívio e alegria. Ele estava certo, Sherlock estava vivo! De repente, raiva. Se ele estava vivo porque diabos não se deu ao trabalho de contar ao seu melhor amigo? O que ele estava pensando?

– Olá, John.

Sherlock esperou que ele respondesse. John demorou alguns segundos para encontrar sua voz.

–  _Olá, John?_  Você deixa seu melhor amigo chorar sua morte por seis meses e de repente aparece com um  _olá, John_? O que aconteceu? Ficou entediado de estar morto e aí resolveu fazer uma visita? Por que agora? Eu cheguei realmente a pensar que você estava vivo, Sherlock, mas ninguém me escutou. Por que você me deixou pensar que estava mesmo morto?

– Você chorou por mim por seis meses?

– Claro, seu idiota! O que você pensou? Que eu daria uma festa logo após seu enterro?

– Não. Mas certamente não sabia que minha morte o abalaria dessa forma.

John sentiu sua raiva crescer ainda mais. O que ele esperava? Aquele era Sherlock. Por que deveria esperar que ele entendesse como se sentia? Sherlock não  _sentia_. Não era de se espantar que não tivesse se importado em revelar a John que não estava realmente morto. Não viu quando avançou e agarrou o casaco de Sherlock com as duas mãos, violentamente o trazendo para bem perto de si.

– Você achava que nossa vida era só uma brincadeira? Que não significava nada para mim? – gritou. – Você é meu amigo, Sherlock. Claro que eu sofri com sua morte!

Sherlock estava assustado. Nunca o vira com tanta raiva antes.

– Nunca sofri tanto na minha vida. Nunca senti tanto medo quanto naquela hora em que você pulou daquele prédio. Você se foi e me deixou aqui, sozinho. – ele estava se acalmando, relaxando o aperto no casaco de Sherlock. – Por que você me deixou sozinho, Sherlock? – ele estava começando a chorar e Sherlock não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. – Você nunca me deu a chance de dizer...

Sua voz morreu. Dizer o que, exatamente? Que o amava? Claro que ele o amava, era seu amigo. Nunca pensara a respeito nem achou que fosse necessário dizer. Mas talvez fosse necessário dizer. Será que ele se assustaria se ele dissesse? Não fazia ideia de como Sherlock reagiria. Será que entenderia da forma errada? A voz de Sherlock interrompeu seus pensamentos:

– Esse é o meu cachecol? – Sherlock perguntou. John voltou a si soltando o casaco do amigo, se afastando um pouco e limpando suas lágrimas.

– É sim. Eu, ah... peguei como lembrança. Acho que como você não está realmente morto deve querê-lo de volta. – e começou a tirá-lo do pescoço.

– Não, pode ficar. – Sherlock disse segurando a mão de John e impedindo que ele continuasse a retirar a peça. – Fica bem em você.

Aquilo foi estranho. Ao sentir o toque da mão de Sherlock, John congelou. Por quê? O que havia de errado? Não era como se Sherlock nunca o tivesse tocado. Mas John se sentiu diferente, como se uma luz tivesse se acendido dentro de sua cabeça e de repente tudo fizesse sentido.

Sherlock percebeu o desconforto do amigo e retirou rapidamente a mão.

– Não precisa... – John começou, mas sua voz morreu. O que deveria fazer? O que  _queria_ fazer? Ele queria dizer a Sherlock que o amava, porque era verdade. E agora ele percebeu que não era só amizade. Ele o desejava. Aquele simples toque o convencera disso. O que aconteceria se o beijasse? Esse pensamento soou estranho na cabeça de John, mas ele  _queria_  realmente beijar Sherlock. Meio sem jeito segurou a mão de Sherlock.

– Olha, Sherlock, o negócio é que... – ele respirou fundo. O que de pior poderia acontecer se ele dissesse? Ser rejeitado? Não seria pior do que pensar que Sherlock estava morto. – Eu te amo. É isso. Eu te amo e é por isso que chorei e sofri tanto por sua morte. Por isso tenho pesadelos com você todas as noites desde que você pulou daquele prédio. Por isso fiquei dias sem conseguir nem levantar do sofá. Eu...

– Eu também te amo, John. – Sherlock o interrompeu. - Você é meu único amigo. E acredite, eu não teria feito o que fiz se não fosse pelo seu próprio bem.

_Amigo?_  Não era isso que John queria dizer. Não mais.  _Ok, John. Beije-o. É simples. Só beije-o. Só que eu nunca beijei um cara. Bom, quão diferente pode ser?_

Percebendo a expressão desapontada no rosto de John, Sherlock começou a dizer:

– Ah... quando você disse que me amava...

Antes que perdesse sua determinação John o puxou e encostou seus lábios nos dele, que ficou paralisado. Percebendo que foi uma má ideia, John recuou.

– Desculpe, eu... – e não sabia mais o que dizer. Virou as costas para Sherlock que ainda estava parado e se sentiu um idiota. Ele realmente pensou que o detetive sem emoções o corresponderia?

De repente sentiu um toque no ombro e Sherlock o virou para encará-lo.

– Sherlock, desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu...

– Cale a boca. – Sherlock respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto de John, que ficou surpreso. Fechou os olhos e se deixou aproveitar o toque que até então não sabia que desejava. Cedo demais a mão de Sherlock deixou seu rosto e pegou a sua.

– Eu também te amo, John. – Sherlock disse e levantando as duas mãos para segurar o rosto de John, o beijou. John correspondeu automaticamente levando suas mãos aos cabelos de Sherlock, que abaixava as suas para abraçar John pela cintura.  _É, é bem diferente. É MELHOR._

Ficaram assim por minutos e minutos até que os dois estavam sem fôlego. Com relutância se separam e começaram a rir. John odiou que parassem de se tocar e pegou a mão de Sherlock na sua.

– Então, parece que namoradas não são a sua área também. – Sherlock disse, sorrindo.

– É, parece que não. – John disse correspondendo ao sorriso de Sherlock. Chegou mais perto e o abraçou afundando o rosto em seu peito quente e respirando fundo.

– Senti tanto a sua falta, Sherlock. Mais até do que eu imaginava, pelo visto.

– Também senti a sua, John. – Sherlock disse beijando o top da cabeça de John.

– E agora, o que fazemos? Você vai ah... sumir de novo?

– Que tal voltarmos para casa? A Sra. Hudson deve ter preparado alguma coisa para o jantar, não?

– Claro. – John disse ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo de leve em Sherlock e sorrindo – Vamos para casa.

Saíram abraçados andando pelo cemitério e pegaram um táxi. John imaginou que devia se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensariam vendo-o abraçando Sherlock daquele jeito, mas não se importou. Seu amigo, ou namorado agora, que seja, estava vivo e ele estava feliz demais para se importar com o que as pessoas falariam. Durante todo o caminho até o apartamento na Baker Street não disseram uma palavra e John não soltou sua mão da de Sherlock.

Desceram do táxi e Sherlock parou bem em frente à porta.

– Senti falta desse lugar. – disse.

– Você não precisa sentir mais.

John abriu a porta e entraram.

– John, é você? – A Sra. Hudson veio descendo as escadas. – Meu Deus! Sherlock?

– Agora não, Sra. Hudson. – Sherlock disse parando só para dar um rápido beijo na testa da mulher. – Eu e John temos muita coisa a fazer. – e seguiu escada acima puxando John pela mão.

– Nós temos muita coisa a fazer, é? – John perguntou.

– Muitas coisas, John. – Sherlock respondeu enquanto passavam pela porta e a fechava.

– Não acho que o jantar esteja incluso nas nossas tarefas... – John disse.

– Quem sabe depois? – Sherlock disse, chegando mais perto.

– É, quem sabe depois. – John respondeu e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sherlock puxando-o para um beijo, como se sempre fizesse isso. E agora, ele esperava, faria. Sempre.


End file.
